Jessica Callery-Aiken
Second to be born in the Callery-Aiken family. Jessy resided with her spouse, her sister Emily, brother-in-law Taylor and twin nieces in the Dream House. Toddlerhood Jessica was an angelic toddler. She had max potty, imagination, and movement Skill. She had Level 4 communication skill and Level 2 thinking skill. Childhood Fun Her childhood aspiration was to be a Social Butterfly. Jessy became a child shortly after her twin sisters Emma and Emily were born. She was a pretty well behaved child, which was ironic, as she ended up being a difficult teen. Teen Days She was a bit moody and disliked being around her family and had to chose between her lovers Taylor, who is now with her sister, Emily, and her lovely current wife, Roxy. She went through many phases and enjoyed hanging out with her friends instead of her family. She was also very interested in being a DJ, but dropped that when she became an adult. She enjoyed dying her hair crazy colors, underage drinking, and getting piercings and tattoos. Jessy was not into gothic or kawaii fashion, she was into punk. Adulthood She moved to the city for work. She lived with her older brother, hier wife, their daughter (her niece, Charlie Rose), Roxy, and their adopted daughter, Ciara. Roxy had accidentally adopted the child, but when they met her, they fell in love. Jessy became a scientist. She and her wife had a child, Ryder. It was a weird pregnancy, but a miracle baby which Clare made happen after the new update in the Sims 4 causing her to be able to change her settings to make this happen. Her relationship with Roxy became strained when she was caught flirting with the pet adoption lady, but their relationship has since been mended. When they had their son Ryder, Clare quickly decided to make his hair pink to relate more to Roxy as Jessy was the one who had more genes in the baby, as she decided to be the pregnant sim. When Clare and Ali died, Jessy got very depressed and went back to her so called 'difficult days'. As a way to honour her mother, she died her hair back to it’s original colour and put it in a side braid, similar to a past hairstyle that Clare had while she was in her early stages of adulthood. At work, Jessy began building a rocket and became knowledgable in rocket science. She explored space and brought home an alien child named Luna Iskadar who was not meant to follow however with the recently added extra pod Luna became a sto-away. Luna was able to disguise herself to pass as a human child and slowly settled into the household along with her sibling (and soon love interest) Ryder. To help keep her a secret, they moved into the Dream House. One night, Jessy was abducted by aliens and came back even more curious about their lifestyle than before think maybe her family back home were not so happy with Luna being gone but decided to keep her with an open mind if she ever wanted to go back. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Jessy and Roxy privately renewed their vows at the park that they originally got married at. They aged up on the same night and were both happy elders together. Jessie still worked for a while as an elder, but eventually decided to retire as Clare forgot about her job. Jessie died in the 84h episode along with Roxy and Taylor. She died in the dream house with Roxy. Trivia * Jessie was the first sim born in dreamhouse. * Jessy is bisexual. * Jessy was the first sim to be part of the LGBTQ+ community. * Even though Jessica's nickname is commonly spelt, Jessie, it is spelt Jessy by Clare. * She is always referred to as Jessy rather than Jessica. On rare occasions, Clare would call her Jessica. * She is the only natural brown haired child of Clare and Ali. James was naturally blonde, which Clare changed to brown, and both Emma and Emily are naturally blonde. * Jessy was named after the character in New Girl, and Jessica from Team Rocket, since her older brother is James. * She is the first sim born a member of the series to die. Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters